


We See A Storm Is Closing In (Pretending We Ain't Scared)

by Migs



Series: Bake A Cake [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Calum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arse Worship, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Knotting, Lill bit of angst, M/M, Omega Luke, Omega Michael, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, mostly just cake smut and a lill bit Mashton drama, ylu don't have to read the previous parts to read this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong Michael?" Luke asks once the older is curled into Luke's side, his head resting on Luke's shoulder.</p><p>"You need to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Calum." Michael says as he shifts his head so he can look Luke in the eyes. "Promise me." He begs quietly, his left hand grabbing for the bracelets on his right wrist as he fiddles with them nervously.</p><p>"Ok. I promise." Luke says as he grabs for Michael's hand, wrapping his fingers around smaller ones to still Michael's fidgeting.</p><p>OR: Luke and Calum are going strong whilst Michael and Ashton try to adopt to life changing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We See A Storm Is Closing In (Pretending We Ain't Scared)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for the past week and now this 10k(p (!??!) monster is finally done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please let me know if you've read it and what did you think. (Comments make me happy and make want me to write more)
> 
> Title from Duke Dumont's Ocean Drive
> 
> Edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.
> 
> I know that this fic is posted at a bit of an unfortunate timing but well...
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Luke was not a fan of early mornings, however, he was a fan of orgasms which is a fact Calum often used to his advantage when he wanted to wake up the younger omega earlier than it was strictly necessary.

It was a cold Tuesday morning and Calum was due to write with Ashton and some other new writers the label thought would be a great fit for them whilst Luke and Michael would have a day off in London. The clock was currently 9am and Calum had about one hour to fuck, shower, dress up and eat before Ashton will be waiting for him in the lobby of the hotel they were currently staying in just behind the Olympic village in Stratford.

"Calum." Luke whines half asleep as the older boy cups his soft dick through the boxer briefs whilst grinding his half mast dick against Luke's arse.

"Wanna fuck before I have to leave." Calum whispers in his raspy morning voice against Luke's ear before ducking his head down and lightly biting on the pale bare shoulder that peaks from under stretched out tshirt Luke used for a makeshift pj set with boxers.

"Wanna sleep." Luke mumbles in reply but hums in satisfaction when Calum moves even closer to him, his bare chest pressed flush to Luke's back.

Luke loves to be the little spoon. Curling into himself and hunching his shoulders so that his boyfriend can blanket him with his own frame. Kissing the nape of his neck and whispering quiet 'I love you's' that have Luke purring in satisfaction like a spoiled little kitten he is.

"Cmon baby. Gonna be so good." Calum doesn't give up so easily, moving his hand from Luke's slowly hardening cock to blond's arse.

"Calum!" Luke exclaims as he feels the alpha pinch the soft flesh of fat globe, making the blond roll on his tummy.

"I love your arse so much baby." Calum practically growls as he pushes the cover down the bed and straddles Luke's thighs. He rubs his palms together to warm them up before sliding them under the soft cotton of Luke's sleep shirt.

"Your arse always makes me so horny." Calum says and smiles at the whine he gets in reply from the younger guy.

"So big and round and soft. Perfect for squeezing, spanking and fucking." Calum continues to speak as he slowly drags his palms down Luke's sides until his fingers hook behind the elastic band of the underwear and he slowly starts pulling it down. He smirks to himself as Luke obediently lifts his hips, clearly no longer completely opposed to the idea of a morning fuck.

"So fucking perfect." The brown boy coos as he watches the top of the round globes peak from underneath the grey material. "It's like you've been made for me. With your mile long legs and big arse." Calum praises as he finally reveals the famous peach emoji butt in its whole pale glory.

Luke whimpers at the feeling of the elastic band snapping under his full arse cheeks as Calum moves his hands back up, cupping the big globes in one hand each.

"So fucking pretty baby." Calum growls before removing his left hand from the warm smooth skin just to smack it hard down again. Luke's moans are music to Calum's ears whilst the wobbling flesh is making Calum's dick leak in his boxers.

"You should see your arse. Bounces so prettily when it's being spanked." The older says as he gently strokes the light rosy mark that appeared where brown hand hit the pale flesh. He bends down slowly so that his lips can leave a quick kiss on the irritated flesh, pulling back again, and then smacking the fat cheek in three quick successions.

"Calum!" Luke mewls in pleasure as he tries to lift his arse further up but he can't due Calum's weight on his legs keeping him in place.

"Getting wet for me?" The older teases as he keeps on cupping one of the cheeks whilst he is spanking the other one. Alternating between hard hits and soft rubs, making sure to keep the omega underneath him in his happy place.

Luke whimpers as he feels both palms grabbing for his cheeks, squeezing them and then pulling them apart. Luke knows he must be leaking. He felt the slick starting to wet his insides as soon as Calum landed the first spank on his ass. His omega side preening under the manhandling it received from the alpha. Keeping him in place and doing with him what he wanted whilst making sure that Luke felt good and happy.

Luke can feel a single pad of a finger rub over his hyper sensitive opening. He moans at the feeling of just the tip of the finger pushing inside his arse before there is a sweet smell of omega slick filling the room.

"Fuck Luke, you are so wet for me." Calum groans as he watches pretty pink asshole shine with slick, dirtying Luke's crack as fat drops leak down his taint and towards Luke's full balls.

Luke is just too much for Calum's senses sometimes. His skin smooth and arse full and soft under his fingertips. Looking insanely fuckable with his disheveled blond hair and slick drenched crack. Whining and mewling needily as he pushes back on Calum's hands or face when the alpha plays with him. His smell thick and sweet, making the older boy almost pop a knot every time they fuck around. And the taste, fuck, he tastes so sweet.

Calum wants to eat him out all the fucking time. Feel the thick thighs wrap around his head and slim fingers tug on his black locks when he tongue fucks him on his back. He wants to get his face drenched in slick as Luke is straddling his chest, attempting to suck Calum's cock but actually just riding his face instead. Luke's pretty pink dick leaving wet trail where it rubs against Calum's abdomen.

Calum can feel the base of his dick throb. It's been happening a lot lately. It freaked the fuck out of Calum the first couple of times when it happened. Him threatening to pop a knot every time him and Luke would fuck. And then it started happening when they would just mess around, play with each other's arses or suck each other's dicks.

It is not common at all for unbound alphas to just go getting their knots up when they are not in rut or omega they are fucking is not in heat. Calum prided himself on being able to control his alpha side when he was sleeping around. But ever since Luke presented and then after they got together, it seems like all his self control just evaporates when Luke is involved.

He tries to ignore the throbbing at the base of his dick as he focuses on making Luke feel good. He moves his eyes from the sight of his big hands kneading the perfect fat cheeks to Luke's profile. The blond has his eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering every time Calum squeezes his arse extra hard. The older boy makes sure to feel him up good as he knows just how much Luke likes having his arse touched by him. He lets his gaze linger on the pretty pink lips that twist in pleasure and shape themselves around breathy 'oh's every time Calum's fingers rub over the tight asshole.

"So fucking pretty." Calum growls out before he shuffles down the bed so that his face is in line with the full soft globes. He readjusts his grip on the smooth cheeks before pulling them apart and moaning at the sight of slick drenched asshole. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling his mouth water at the strong sweet smell of aroused omega.

"Calum." Luke whines, clearly impatient and needy. He is slightly irritated that his movement is restricted by Calum's weight and the boxers that are now awkwardly tangled around his knees. He can feel his arse being spread and slick drip down his things freely. All he wants is push his arse on a skilled tongue.

"Love you baby. Love you so much." Calum whispers quietly before pressing a kiss to the left cheek, still pink from spanking, and then licking all the way up from Luke's balls, over his crack and hole until he is pressing another kiss at the bottom of blond's spine where his arse meets his back.

"So fucking sweet." The alpha growls, strengthening his hold on the fat arse as he ducks back down, this time his tongue licking directly over the loose opening.

"Ah, ah!" Luke moans needily as he tries to push his arse on the tongue, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth working him open. The tip of Calum's tongue dipping in, licking and tasting the sweetness of omega's arse, coaxing it into opening up further and providing even more slick. Making it wet and ready, needy for a thick dick to slip inside.

Calum has had his fair share of omegas before Luke presented. He loved how wet they would get for him. How their holes would drip sweet juices down their thighs for him. He would lick them up, make them come on his tongue, then on his fingers, before he would fuck them with his alpha dick. They would scream in pleasure and scratch his back, ride him until they would tiredly pass out after he would fuck orgasm after orgasm out of them.

But no one ever got as wet for him as Luke did. The younger blond always made such a mess when Calum ate him out. His slick drenching Calum's face as the older would tongue fuck him. Calum didn't know if it was because Luke was still young in his status or because he enjoyed having his arse played with so much. He would always open up so easily under a finger or a tongue. His boy pussy opening eagerly for an alpha and clenching impatiently when Calum wouldn't give it a dick.

When Calum pulls back again he can feel his face drenched in slick. He observes the pretty hole that was all tight and dry before but is now loose and dripping wet, ready for an alpha to fuck it. The older boy wonders for a second if Luke would get so wet and open for any alpha. He can feel the jealousy wash over him and a low growl threatening to escape his lips. Not only that, he feels his knot acting up again, plumping up at the threat of some other alpha taking Luke away from him. Calum has to actually let one of the soft cheeks go so he can squeeze the beginnings of his knot hard enough for it to go down. He doesn't want to scare the younger boy with his tendency of piping knots every time Luke's needy arse is involved. He only knotted Luke out of the heat once. It was two months ago when they said 'I love You's" for the very first time.

"Gonna fuck me or can I fall back asleep?" Luke whines as he feels Calum's attention drifted away from here and now for a moment.

"Gonna fuck you." Calum promises as he pulls himself up, pushing his boxers down his thighs until his hard cock is lazily fucking Luke's crack.

"Yeah? Gonna give me that big alpha dick? Gonna make me take it?" Luke breathes out, grinding his arse back as much as he can.

"M not gonna make you do anything. You gonna eat it up like a horny boy that you are." Calum replies as he focuses on rubbing his cockhead over the loose entrance.

"Cmon babe, I need you." Luke whines as Calum continues to tease Luke by fucking just the dickhead inside and then pulling out, getting worked up over the sight of fresh slick dripping out and coating his precum slick dick.

"Here we go Princess. All for you." Calum says lovingly before he slowly fucks the whole dick inside.

"Move." Luke orders once Calum's is fully inside, squeezing Luke's cheeks and pulling them wide apart so he can see where they are joined.

"Fuck Luke." Calum moans as he watches Luke clench hard around him as he slowly pulls out just to slam back in with full force.

"More." Luke demands as he sneaks one of the arms under himself, cupping his full balls.

"Fuck." Calum curses again as he pushes Luke's hips back against his, his cock touching all the right spots if Luke's whining and trashing around is any indicator.

"You close baby?" Calum breathes out as he focuses on grinding his dick deep inside the tight wet heat.

"Love you." Is the only reply he gets out of clearly fucked out Luke who's grinding back on Calum's dick like there's no tomorrow.

Calum doesn't know why but the words hit him hard in that moment. His own words just on the tip of his tongue when Luke lets out the sweetest moan Calum has ever heard. And then several things happen at once. He can feel Luke clench around him really hard, in fact, Calum is for a single second afraid his cock will actually get pinched off of him. Obviously that doesn't happen. However, what happens is he can smell a whole new batch of slick and alpha precome leak out around his dick and down Luke's crack and balls. The smell strong and only compared to the one of Luke in heat.

And then Calum is floating, his knot flaring out of nowhere and his brain shutting down. He can hear a distant cries of pleasure coming from underneath him as his hips work on its own, grinding inside the wet passage that is getting wetter and wetter as his knot pumps thick spurts of come inside the omega. It feels so fucking good. All he can feel and smell is Luke, he can distantly smell the omega spunk, letting him know Luke came as well.

Calum knows that he just majorly fucked up, but he can't help it. He can feel the happiness radiating from the omega underneath him and that's all that matters. That his omega is happy and satisfied and safe. And there is no safer space for Luke than under Calum, around his knot, full on Calum's load.

All that's missing in this perfect moment is the bite. One bite and him and Luke would be mated. But Calum has just enough sense left that he knows this would be a Very Bad Idea.

As his orgasm subsides, he carefully blankets his body over Luke's, gently kissing and licking the bond spot, the patch of skin just too inviting to ignore it completely. He humms in satisfaction when Luke bares his throat further, clearly unconcerned by Calum's lack of self control.

"I'm sorry." Calum manages to whisper against Luke's ear after a couple of minutes, both of them lying on their sides now, one of Calum's hands pressing softly on Luke's tummy as they are still joined together, Calum's dick no longer pumping Luke full but his knot not down enough to pull out either.

"Hmm?" Luke lets out as he gently pushes Calum's hand lower, making it curl around his soft dick and then helping him wank him off.

Calum doesn't reply verbally but he does pull his hips back, making sure that his knot pulls on Luke's opening before pressing their hips back together.

"Ah." Luke says as if he's forgotten he's still full of alpha's dick.

"You are not angry?" Calum asks softly as his hand is now jerking Luke on his own.

"No." Luke replies breathily before he is coming with a soft cry over Calum's fingers again.

Calum moves his hand further up until his fingers are bumping against the pink lips that eagerly open up for spunk covered fingers. He watches Luke suck and lick his fingers clean, sucking on Calum's single finger as they wait for Calum's knot to get down.

It takes a couple of more minutes. A couple of more minutes of Luke sucking on Calum's finger and humming contently as the knot keeps him full and satisfied. Calum can't help but kiss and lap on the exposed bond spot some more, leaving a barely visible hickey just over the spot.

Calum has exactly twenty minutes left before he has to leave when he goes to pull his dick out and is actually able to do it. He pulls out slowly, possessive part of him not wanting Luke to spill a single drop.

He is afraid of his traitorous dick getting hard again so he doesn't spread the fat globes open to see if there's come and slick leaking out of the stuffed blond. However, he can't help but drag a pad of his finger over the hidden hole just to moan at the feeling of clenched tight entrance. Luke seemingly as willing to keep Calum's come inside as the alpha is.

Calum slowly drags the boxers up the pale legs and over the round globes, giving them one last squeeze before kissing Luke's cheek.

"Love you baby. Be good for me." He says and only gets sleepy "yeah" in return. The blond falling fast asleep again now that he's been fucked and has come two times.

"See you for dinner." Calum says as he rolls off the bed and tries to find some clean clothes before he makes his way to the bathroom.

*

Luke is at that half asleep half awake stage, desperately holding to the bizarre dream of him and Calum eating strawberries and cream on an inflatable swan floating in the big pool overlooking the ocean when he feels someone poking his side.

"Go away." Luke groans as he rolls away from the invasive finger.

"Luke, please wake up." Michael's distressed voice manages to penetrate through Luke's sleep clouded mind.

"Fuck Michael, is something wrong? Did something happen?" Luke asks as he rubs his eyes to wake himself up properly.

Michael is now sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed up in baggy joggers and black hoodie, his hair sticking in all directions as his face looks even paler than usual. He looks almost sickeningly green.

"Michael." Luke calls out to the older guy who's fiddling with his bracelets and bitting on his lower lip. A quick glance on the clock tells him it's 10:30 in the morning. Calum left half an hour ago. Surely nothing bad happened since he was gone.

"Michael." Luke repeats himself this time a bit louder, making Michael finally look up. He has bloodshot eyes, like he didn't get enough sleep or like he was crying. "Are Calum and Ashton ok? You are scaring me." Luke asks the peroxide blond who frowns at Luke before shaking his head.

"They are ok. They should be in the studio." Michael says, his voice sounding rough and the more Luke looks at Michael the more he is convinced that the older boy was crying before he came to see Luke.

"Michael, What's wrong?" Luke asks as he is now sitting straight in his bed, frowning at the older omega. The more Luke stares at Michael the more it looks like he is having a fierce internal battle with himself.

"I..." He starts but sighs deeply before pulling on his hair in frustration. "Fuck!" He curses before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "You know what? I'm sorry for waking you up. I'll wait for Calum to come back. Sorry."

Michael then stands up and starts making his way towards the door, leaving Luke wide awake and utterly confused. Luke has know the other guy for quite some time now. So him acting like this it means there's something going on in his head he doesn't know how to resolve on his own. It must also be something that he feels is embarrassing as Michael is well know to seek his best friend's comfort when feeling uncomfortable about something.

"Michael, wait!" Luke shouts after him, sighing in relief when Michael turns around, uncertainty clearly displayed on his face. "Please." Luke says as he pats empty space on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong Michael?" Luke asks once the older is curled into Luke's side, his head resting on Luke's shoulder.

"You need to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Calum." Michael says as he shifts his head so he can look Luke in the eyes. "Promise me." He begs quietly, his left hand grabbing for the bracelets on his right wrist as he fiddles with them nervously.

"Ok. I promise." Luke says as he grabs for Michael's hand, wrapping his fingers around smaller ones to still Michael's fidgeting.

"I've been sick." Michael says quickly before shifting his gaze from Luke's face to where their hands are pilled one on top of the other.

"Oh, do you want to speak with Zoe about it?" Luke frowns, not sure why Michael is making such a big deal out of it.

"No Luke. I've been sick." Michael repeats himself, looking back at Luke's confused face. "I've been throwing up a lot." Michael adds as if that's supposed to clear anything up.

"I thought your food sickness was over?" Luke asks confusedly, vaguely remembering how Michael was feeling poorly last week and had bullied Calum into giving him tummy rubs on the tour bus.

"Luke." Michael groans in frustration, clearly unhappy with the way Luke is responding.

"I don't understand what do you want to tell me." Luke gives up.

"Luke, I..." Michael sighs again before closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath. When he opens them again he looks straight into Luke's baby blues before repeating himself. "I've been sick a lot lately. And I don't think I... I don't think-" he gulps before finishing up "- I don't think I will be going into heat this weekend."

"What? Wh- Oh." Luke is suddenly hyper aware what Michael is telling him. "Are you sure? Does Ash know?"

"No he doesn't. Don't go telling him either." Michael says pleadingly and Luke reassuringly squeezes his hand. "I finally took .test today. Just after him and Cal were gone for the day. Managed to get it from one of those wending machines next to the pharmacy."

"And?"

"It's positive." Michael chokes out clearly on the verge of tears again.

"They are not always reliable. You are close to your heat. It might be hormones fucking it up." Luke tries to pacify the older boy whilst he is internally freaking out himself.

"I don't think so. It just feels... I don't know how to explain it but it just feels different." Michael sniffs. "What am I going to do with a baby Luke? I can barely take care of myself."

"It's not like you've made it on your own. I'm sure Ashton will be there for you no matter what. You guys have been together for ages and he loves you very much." Luke says.

"Fuck Luke, what is Ashton going to say." Michael groans as he curls himself further into Luke.

"Well, I'm sure he is going to be supportive." Luke says confidently, clearly having no doubts about Ashton's love for Michael.

"I'm scared Luke." Michael admits quietly as he tries to discreetly wipe his teary eyes dry.

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Luke says honestly as he pets Michael's hair, trying to calm distressed omega in his arms.

They just lie there for a couple of minutes, curled into each other, and Luke is starting to think that Michael actually fell asleep when he speaks up again.

"Once I took the test I googled stuff." Michael says as he shifts in Luke's embrace. The younger grunts in reply, indicating to Michael that he's listening. "So there's this doctor who's very discreet and offers quick results." Michael continues making Luke stiffen at his words.

"Are you saying that..." He trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

"What? No! At least not at this point. I don't even know if I am..." Michael trails off clearly not ready to say any of the words out loud.

"Oh, so what then?"

"I just... Well, make sure if I am for starters I guess?"

"Oh! Oh. Did you, like, make an appointment?"

"No. Not yet. I have the number I just couldn't..."

"Do you want me to?" Luke offers.

"Would you?" Michael seems to think on it before he says quietly.

"I guess." Luke replies unsurely before saying it like he actually means it. "It's the least I can do to help."

He can feel Michael shuffle in his arms before he is pulling his phone out of the pocket and unlocking it. Luke can see his fingers shake as he is pulling up a contact.

"Here." He offers the phone to Luke. The younger looks at the screen and then at Michael who is even paler than he was when he entered Luke's room. He doesn't hesitate for much longer and just presses the call button, bringing the device to his ear and listens to the dial tone. It rings exactly three times before a friendly male voice is speaking in Luke's ear.

"Private office of Dr. Porter. How can we help you today?"

Luke bites at his lip and glances again towards Michael before he clears his throat and speaks up.

"Hello. I would like to schedule an urgent appointment with doctor Porter?" Luke speaks up, his voice trembling a little as he talks.

"Sure, can you please let me know what kind of appointment are you looking for so I can book an appropriate time slot for you?"

"Uh, confirmation one?" Luke asks awkwardly.

"That's ok, let me check the schedule." The kind voice speaks up, clearly used to these type of calls. Luke can hear clicking of computer mouse in the background and Michael breathing hard into his neck. The grip on his free hand is getting slightly uncomfortable and Luke almost yelps as he feels sharp nails dig into his skin.

"We can squeeze you in for a three pm appointment today or tomorrow morning if that's more convenient."

"Uh, today please?"

"No problem at all. Can you please just let me know what name should I book this under? It doesn't have to be your real name."

"I..." Luke looks at Michael who only gives him helpless look before saying out the first two names that pop into his head. "Jack. Uh, Jack Fletcher."

"Perfect. I will book you for the three pm slot then. Is it ok for me to send the address of the clinic and directions in a form of text message to the number from which you are calling?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect." There is some more clicking of the keyboard heard in the background and then Luke can feel the phone vibrating in his hands, indicating a received text message.

"We do accept cash and card payments. In case of card payment the payment will show on the bank statement as health services which is also used by some of the dentists, wellness centres and beauty surgeons. Please do call if you get delayed or you wish to reschedule."

"Yeah. Ok. Thanks." Luke mumbles out before saying a hurried goodbye and ending the call.

"I'm so fucking scared Luke." Michael whispers as Luke ends the call and looks at the older boy clutching to his side.

"It's gonna be ok Mikey. Everything is going to be ok." Luke smiles and lies through his teeth, trying to prevent Michael from having a panic attack or something.

*

Luke watches Michael looking out of the window of the car when they pass Westfield shopping centre and their car makes a sharp turn to the right as they enter narrow one way street. He glances down on his phone just to see their Uber is approximately fifteen minutes away from the final destination. When Luke looks back at Michael, he can see the older boy is pressing his forehead to the window but his eyes are closed. His pink lips are pressed so close together he can barely see them as they create a thin line.

Luke can't help but think how absolutely beautiful Michael is. His skin is still paler than usual, he threw up again just before they were supposed to leave but Luke thinks it was more due to the nerves than possible situation, but not as sickly green as it was in the morning. His hair is now styled into a fashionable mess and there is a light stubble decorating his face. He seems to be tapping his fingers against his knee in a rhythm of the melody that is currently playing on the radio, stopping when Scott's voice cuts the latest Rihanna track off. He closes his own eyes as he tries to concentrate on Scott's voice instead of Michael's problems.

Luke likes Scott. He is funny and him and Chris have great chemistry on the radio. They are currently bickering about something called 'bangers' which seems to be a segment of the show where each of the presenters offers an older track and then they have a listener decide which one should be played next. Scott plays the chorus of The 1975's Sex whilst Chris suggests 5sos' Don't Stop. Luke can't help but smile at the irony of the suggestions. He opens his eyes and looks into Michael's direction who is now smiling as well and Luke can't help but feel just a little bit better. Smiling Michael is better than sad Michael.

Luke wants to propose to this Jacob, 22 from Nottingham, as he picks up Chris' suggestion over Scott's. Michael is smiling the whole time their song plays on the radio.

*

The practice is located in a health clinic opposite of a big football training ground with massive park on its left and big parking house on it's right.

The driver drops them off at the main entrance which looks completely empty. As per instructions in the text message they make their way towards the left side of the building where there is a small alleyway between the building and the park. They quickly spot a big glass door and press the buzzer with number 25 on it.

Once the door opens they make it down the small hallway until they are standing in front of the plain white door. They are both just standing there, looking at the door like it's going to open itself on its own if they stare at it for long enough. It's clear to Luke that Michael is unable to open the door, his face turning worryingly paler the longer they just stand there. Luke glances at Michael who's bitting his lower lip and staring at the door handle as if it holds the answer to all of his questions. He guesses it kind of does.

Luke takes it upon himself to get this whole thing moving so he sighs quietly before reaching for the handle. However, before Luke can actually open the door, there are suddenly Michael's small fingers wrapping around his wrist, blocking his movement.

"I can't..." He trails off as he looks pleadingly at Luke like he can make the whole thing just go away.

"Everything is going to be ok Michael." Luke lies again and tries to smile convincingly. It seems to be good enough for Michael who loosens his grip enough for Luke to be able to open the door.

*

The reception area is not really big. Most of the room is taken over by a large desk and there is a friendly looking guy sitting behind the huge Mac. He seems to be talking on the phone with someone so Michael and Luke stand at the side, waiting for the receptionist to finish the call and acknowledge them. They are standing so close together Luke can feel it when Michael begins to tremble. He turns his palm away from his body and reaches for Michael's hand, giving the older boy a reassuring squeeze. Michael sends him a grateful attempt at smile and Luke smiles back, desperately trying to keep Michael from breaking down.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist, his name tag says Leo, addresses them once he is done with the call.

"We, I mean I..." Michael tries but chokes on his words.

"We are here for an appointment with Doctor Porter." Luke takes over and Michael squeezes his hand again in thank you. "Jack Fletcher." Luke quickly adds before Leo can open his mouth and ask any other questions.

"Oh yes. Doctor Porter will be seeing you shortly. Please take this iPad and try to answer as many questions as you can to the best of your knowledge. It will help Doctor Porter assess your situation quicker and more accurately." Leo instructs as he passes the iPad to Luke, clearly taking mercy on Michael.

"Thanks." Luke says as he takes the tablet that apparently replaced the paper forms.

"If you could wait in the waiting room, it's just through the door on your right." Leo points to the door that they haven't even noticed until now. There is a matching door on the left side.

"Thank you." Luke says politely before moving towards the door, Michael trailing right behind him, not letting go of his hand.

The room they enter is small but cozy, with comfortable sofa and a couple of chairs pushed to the side and with big plasma tv hanging from one of the walls. An episode of Friends is playing on the screen but the volume seems to be turned down. Luke spots a remote on the glass coffee table next to the door that probably leads to the doctor's office. There are multiple magazines and pamphlets scattered across the room and Luke skilfully manoeuvres Michael away from the ones that could potentially send Michael into a panic attack.

Michael only lets go of Luke's hand once they are seated on a comfortable white love seat, squeezed together like there are not plenty of other chairs available. Luke quietly passes the iPad to the older boy and watches as Michael starts filling the blank spaces with his answers.

Now that they settled down Luke realises the tv is not completely mute, it's just that the volume is turned down really low. He tries to figure out what's going on on the tv, quiet audience laughter and Michael's typing the only noises filling the room.

Luke thinks he is just grasping the grids of what's going on on the screen when there's a frustrated cry coming from Michael.

"How am I supposed to know this? I don't know if any of my or Ashton's close relatives had diabetes. How the fuck am I supposed to know this?!" Michael shouts as he pulls on his hair and looks at Luke in desperation.

"You don't have to fill in everything, just what you know." Luke tries to calm him down.

Before Michael can reply there is a door opening and a lady in her forties is looking at them from her place under the doorframe.

"Jack Fletcher? I'm doctor Porter." She introduces herself looking from Luke to Michael.

"It's, um, it's me." Michael suddenly stands up and makes his way to the doctor. "It's Michael. My real name." He offers and the doctor smiles at him kindly before moving aside so he can step into the ordination.

"Ok Michael, do you want your friend to come with you?"

Luke watches Michael staring at him and worrying his lower lip for a couple of moments before deciding on the answer.

"No, it's ok. I can do it on my own." He attempts a weak smile and Luke in return offers him his own and two thumbs up.

"Let's look into it then." The doctor says as she closes the door behind herself and Michael.

*

The thing is, Luke is freaking the fuck out. He was sitting on the couch for five minutes before he became restless and he just had to stand up. He's been pacing the small room for what feels like hours.

What if Michael is? What will happen then? And then, what if it happened to him? What if it happens to him? He can feel the panic rise inside his chest. It's uncommon for unbonded pair to conceive but it's not unheard of. Luke thinks him and Calum are being safe but he is quite sure Michael and Ashton thought the same. What if his or Calum's shots were faulty? What if what if what if?

He knew that being an omega comes with certain risks. But it always happened to other people. Not to him. Not to any of his friends. But yet here they are.

Luke's pacing gets finally interrupted by Doctor Porter after what feels like five hours but it has probably been less than half an hour.

"Luke," she gently calls out to him. "Could you please come in?"

Luke is quick to follow her inside the bright lit room, his eyes searching for Michael until they find him sitting on the examination table, his face white and eyes open wide. Luke doesn't have to ask to know the answer.

Michael is pregnant.

"Oh Mikey." Luke steps closer to the older boy, wrapping him in a tight hug and sighing in relief when Michael's arms wrap around his middle.

"It's going to be ok." Luke promises before kissing the top of the peroxide locks and turning to the doctor. "What now?" He asks as he feels Michael underneath him take deep breaths, clearly trying to keep himself together.

"When you leave, Leo will give you a folder with all the information you need at this stage. There's information for whatever you decide to do next. Don't hesitate to give me a call if you have any other questions. But for now, I think Michael needs a nice long nap. He is emotionally and physically exhausted and some rest will do him good. He should avoid drinking alcohol, smoking and stay away from smoking areas until he makes his decision." The Doctor says.

Luke nods in understanding as he places another kiss on top of Michael's head.

"Everything is going to be ok." Luke says again.

Michael lets himself be dragged out of the office and back to the reception area. He seems like he is working on autopilot. He types in a pin code when paying for the appointment and he thanks Leo as he passes him the folder with all the information. He sits quietly next to Luke in the car on their way back to the hotel, his fingers gripping tight on the plain folder in his lap.

*

It's been an hour since they have come back to the hotel and Michael buried his head in Luke's chest on Luke's freshly made bed. The folder is sitting on the bedside table, mocking Luke with its presence.

"I fucked up." Michael whispers quietly. Luke thought he finally fell asleep after the exhausting day he had but apparently not.

"I fucked everything up. Ash is gonna hate me you and Cal are going to hate me and my parents will be so disappointed. Their only child knocked up at twenty. The fans will hate me and the label will-"

"Shut up." Luke cuts him off, unable to listen to Michael's panicking any longer.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident. I could never hate you and neither could Ash. He loves you, he is your mate for fucks sake! And Calum is your best friend. He is literally unable to hate you. Also your parents love you unconditionally and will always support you no matter what." Luke tries to pacify the distraught omega in his arms.

"I just..." Michael sniffs, curling closer into Luke. "I just don't know what to do." He finally chokes out, a couple of tears running down his cheek.

"You have to tell Ashton. He needs to know Michael. It's his responsibility as much as it's yours." Luke quietly says, squeezing Michael's hand again.

"I'm afraid Luke." Michael admits as he shifts in younger blond's arms, looking up at Luke from underneath his eyelashes.

"Everything is going to be ok." Luke repeats himself before he starts quietly singing a lullaby in hopes of luring Michael into a sleep.

*

"Aww, my two favourite boys sleeping in each other's arms."

"Shut up Calum."

Luke can hear the bickering that follows between Calum and Michael, trying to pull a pillow over his head to dull the noises.

"I missed you."

Suddenly Calum's voice is right next to Luke's ear and he jumps as the older boy starts tickling him.

"Stop Calum, stop! Mercy!" He shouts as Calum laughs but rolls off him.

"That's now what you were saying this morning." He says teasingly before straddling Luke's lap who's now lying on his back, the pillow lying somewhere on the floor.

"Please wait for me to get out before you start fucking." Michael grumbles as he rolls out of bed.

"You better be quick. I wanna suck some dick real soon." Calum says lewdly as he grinds his hips down on Luke's dick, causing the younger boy to moan at the feeling of Calum's arse rubbing on his cock.

"Gross!" Michael shouts as he rolls of the bed and quickly makes his way towards the door.

"Hi." Calum smiles as the click of the door closing reaches his ears.

"Hi." Luke repeats as he grins back at his boyfriend, tilting up his head so that their lips can meet halfway in a gentle kiss.

"How was the writing?" Luke asks between the sweet kisses Calum is peppering all over his face.

"It was ok. Couldn't concentrate for shit though." Calum admits as his fingers are now making a way under Luke's tshirt, feeling the soft skin underneath his fingertips.

"Hmm..." Luke humms as he lifts his upper body so that Calum can take his shirt off.

"Was thinking bout you."

"Yeah?"

"Was thinking about how I left you full of my load. Was thinking about how perfectly you fit around my knot."

"Calum." Luke moans as Calum puts his hands on Luke's chest.

"Was thinking about how happy you make me. How you make those dark days bearable just because you exist."

"Calum!" Luke shouts again as he feels a palm sneak inside his boxers.

"I wanna suck you off." Calum says as he uses his other hand to support himself over Luke's shoulder as he hovers over him and sneaks his palm inside Luke's boxers.

"Yeah?" Luke breathes out, lifting his hips to get more friction on his dick.

"You wanna?" Calum asks as he dances his fingertips over Luke's cock.

"I wanna like we did it in Oslo." Luke whispers lowly, making Calum moan and grind down on Luke's lap.

"Yeah? Wanna fuck me? Wanna push your dick in me? Wanna feel me around you?"

"Fuck Cal."

"Yeah, it felt so good to feel you inside, rubbing over my spot."

"So tight."

"Yeah. My ass doesn't get wet like yours. Not all of us were blessed like your arse was."

"You only want me for my ass."

"Yeah. So perfect. So round. Fuck baby let me see it." Calum moans as he dismounts Luke so the blond can turn around.

"Wanna see." Calum says as he starts pulling Luke's boxers down until his pale cheeks are completely exposed to the alpha.

"Fuck baby, can I have a look?" Calum asks as he rubs his palms up and down the insides of Luke's thighs.

"All for you. Just for you." Luke says as he lifts his hips, pushing his arse up and offering it to Calum.

"Fuck Luke. Aren't you just perfect. And all for me. My pretty Princess." Calum growls as he straddles Luke's now trousers free legs again.

"So pretty." He whispers as he spanks one of the cheeks, groaning at the sight of the pale flesh move under his touch.

"Yeah. Just like that." Luke breathes out as he grinds his now half hard dick against the linen.

"I wanna do so many things to you." Calum says as he slaps the other cheek. "I wanna spread you open and eat you out. I wanna give you my fingers and milk you dry. I wanna fuck you and then make you ride me. I wanna let you fuck me until there's your spunk running down my thighs." The brown boy is accompanying every sentence with a hard spank, watching in amazement how the flesh bounces and how the skin on Luke's arse is turning pinker with every slap.

"So many possibilities Princess." Calum says as he finally stops hitting the fat globes and instead grabs for the pretty hips, pulling himself further up Luke's body until his cock is nestled perfectly in the crack of the full arse.

"I know I said I wanna suck your dick but fuck Luke, your arse is so amazing." The older boy moans as he fucks Luke's crack.

"Is this ok Princess?" Calum asks as he is now looming over the blond, his hands supporting his weight where he placed them just over Luke's shoulders, his hips moving sharply as they fuck the crack of Luke's arse.

"Cmon baby boy, push them together." He whispers and Luke is quick to oblige. Awkwardly trying to push his asscheeks together as Calum continues to hump his crack.

"So fucking perfect." Calum grunts as he grinds his crotch down. He can feel the crack getting wetter and wetter with the slick Luke started leaking and Calum wishes he would dare to just slip inside. It's right there. Small and tight and wet and just for him. Parasitically begging him to just push his dick inside the tight hole and pump it full. But he can't. He simply doesn't trust himself to not pop a knot again. And that would be just plain embarrassing.

"Feels so good." Calum praises as he feels himself getting closer.

"Gonna come on my arse?" Luke edges him on and moans as the head of Calum's dick catches on his asshole.

"Yeah. Gonna paint you white." Calum moans as he sits back on Luke's thighs, his freed hands now replacing Luke's at squeezing the plush cheeks together.

"Calum, Cal, Cali!" Luke moans as he rubs his dick against the matters whilst Calum fucks his crack.

"Fuck Luke!" The alpha boy groans as he closes his eyes and comes all over the Luke's lower back and then smears some of it all over the crack.

"So pretty." Calum rasps as he finally opens his eyes again, his hips slowing down as his softening dick smears his come all over Luke's crack.

"Sticky." Luke complains and whines when Calum's strong grip stills the movement of his hips, Luke's half hard cock trapped between his belly and the mattress.

"I better clean you up then." Calum smirks at Luke's moan and shuffles down, pushing Luke's legs open so he can crawl between them. He wastes no time in spreading Luke open and bending down.

Calum makes sure to lick all remains of his spunk from Luke's lower back before he moves further south. He teases Luke by licking all over his crack, catching his spunk mixed with Luke's sweet slick, moaning at the taste they create together. He teases Luke by licking over his hole, feeling the fresh amount of slick leak out and on Calum's tongue, before licking inside, causing Luke to trash around Calum's tongue so much the older boy has to grip Luke's hips again.

"So fucking sweet for me." Calum growls as he pulls back and chuckles at Luke's needy moans. "On your back sweetheart." Calum says lovingly before helping Luke turn around again. "Spread your lovely legs for me Princess." The brown boy instructs before positioning himself in between Luke's knees.

"Cal!" Luke yelps surprisedly as the alpha wastes no time on taking omega's dick in his mouth.

"Fuck babe!" Luke curses as Calum swallows him whole, keeping his hips pinned safely to the mattress to prevent Luke from trashing around.

The blond watches with hooded eyes as his boyfriend hollows his cheeks before pulling off and licking the head of Luke's cock, looking the blond straight in the eyes as he sinks his mouth back down on him.

"Fuck Calum!" Luke cries out again as he grabs with one hand for the headboard and with other a fist full of thick black hair.

"Ah!" Luke moans in surprise and almost chokes Calum who now removed one of his hands from Luke's hips to feel the blond up around his hole.

"Oh my god! Just there!" Luke moans as he feels two of Calum's fingers drag right over his prostate.

"Calum!" He shouts again as the pressure doesn't go away.

As Luke looks down again he can't believe his boyfriend is smiling at him with a mouth full of his cock whilst he is clearly attempting to milk him dry. The sheet underneath his arse must be absolutely soaked with the slick that is now running down Calum's fingers.

"Gonna come." Luke warns before closing his eyes again and tightening his grip on the Raven hair.

Calum only sucks harder and continues to massage Luke's prostate as he feels the blond underneath him start to fall apart. The alpha moans at the taste of his omega coming undone and straight down his throat. He makes sure to swallow it all and he doesn't stop when Luke's cock starts going soft in his mouth.

"Calum!" Luke whines as the pressure is getting too much but his dick won't stop leaking.

The older guy only humms in response as he continues to milk Luke dry.

"So good for me baby. Always come so much." Calum praises as he finally pulls off of Luke's sensitive dick, leaving a couple of kisses around the blond's navel.

Luke only pulls gently on Calum's hair in reply before letting it go and putting his arm over his eyes.

"I'm dead." He groans as he feels Calum move, kissing on Luke's collarbones and whispering quiet "I love you" before he shifts from in between Luke's legs to his side.

"You made such a mess." Calum chuckles clearly referring to the sheets under Luke's bum that are now soaked with his slick.

There is more shuffling followed by a loud "fuck" and something light hitting the floor.

Luke thought Calum was going to get a towel or something but it seems like the older boy is frozen on the bed.

"Baby?" Calum's worried voice finally penetrates Luke's sex clouded mind.

"Huh?" Luke replies, removing his hand so he can look at his boyfriend.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?" And then Luke remembers.

"Oh fuck!" He quickly jumps up, pulling the papers that have fallen out of the folder from Calum's arms.

"It's ok baby. It's ok." Calum tries to pacify panicking Luke, even trying to use his alpha voice but since him and Luke are not bonded it doesn't really do much for the omega.

"It's not what it looks like!" Luke exclaims as he is now clutching the papers to his chest as if that's going to make any difference.

"What is it then?" Calum says calmly, clearly trying to keep Luke from panicking.

"It's not mine." Luke says as he watches Calum frown in confusion.

"Why do you have it then?"

But before Luke can answer there is a loud bang coming from the hotel hallway followed by loud shouting that's way too familiar to Luke to not be what he thinks it is.

"What the fuck?" Calum says as Luke jumps out of the bed, frantically pulling on some joggers and a hoodie before he makes a run for the door.

"You have no right to decide what I do!" Michael's voice becomes clearer and louder as Luke opens the door, revealing angry Michael standing in the middle of the hallway with equally distressed Ashton following behind.

"Please, Michael, come back inside." Ashton begs as he tries to reach out to Michael just to have the peroxide blond flinch away.

"No, I don't wanna come back inside so you can tell me what to do and not to do!" Michael shouts loudly and Luke winces at the realisation they are causing a scene.

"Fuck off Luke!" Michael shouts as he turns around, now facing Luke who is trying to reach out to the older omega.

"Cmon Mikey, you don't wanna get the whole floor out of their rooms do you?" Luke tries to reason.

"I will do whatever the fuck I want!" Michael shouts back, his voice trembling slightly as he speaks.

"What's going on here?" Calum's voice booms through the hallway, attracting Michael's attention.

And just when Luke thinks Michael will start shouting again, the older omega instead visibly deflates before running into Calum's arms who lets out a surprised "Mikey?" Before giving Luke a confused look.

"Cali." Michael whispers as he buries his head into Calum's neck. He takes a couple of deep breaths and it seems like the shouting has died down that's until Ashton takes a step forward.

"You stay where you are. I don't wanna speak with you right now." Michael says sharply, not looking at his mate at all.

Luke gives Ashton an apologetic smile as he closes the door behind himself and Calum who's now gently guiding still upset Michael towards the sofa.

Luke sits on the clean side of the bed as he tries to give the other two some privacy. He can't help but tear up a bit when he watches Calum whisper shooting words into Michael's hair as he comforts the crying boy.

He watches them for a couple of more minutes before putting his earphones in and turning up the volume up as high as he dares. He lies on his back and thinks whether he should leave the other two boys alone and maybe go check up on Ashton. Maybe try to figure out what exactly happened that caused Michael to run away.

Luke is not even halfway through the album as he feels the bed dip under the new weight. Luke looks up just to be met with the beautiful brown eyes smiling down at him lovingly.

"What?" Luke asks as he turns the music off and pulls his headphones out of his ears.

"You are pretty when you think." Calum says before he is bending down and pressing a kiss on Luke's scrunched nose.

"How's Michael?" Luke asks after Calum kisses his forehead and sits down on the bed.

"Well, apparently he told Ashton that he is pregnant and then that maybe he doesn't want to keep the baby and Ashton didn't take it well. The not keeping it. So they had a fight." Calum summarises it.

"I don't know what to say." Luke sighs as he shifts on his side so he can see Michael napping on the sofa.

"I don't think Michael actually meant it when he said it." Calum says as he lets his hand absentmindedly rub Luke's tummy. "I have to tell you something." Calum suddenly says, pulling his hand away and into his lap before turning to face Luke again.

"What?" Luke frowns as he watches Calum shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I was like really excited when I thought it was you." He quietly admits it, his hand back to rubbing Luke's belly. "Like the first second I was like what the fuck? But then I was just really excited. Please don't freak out. I just thought you deserved to know." Calum adds on before pulling his hand back on his lap and staring at Luke with his big round puppy eyes.

Uh I'm sorry I'm not?" Luke is honestly at loss for words, not sure if he should be happy or freaking out over the admission. "I don't plan to, at least not anytime soon."

"I didn't... I don't mean it like that. I just... I just wouldn't mind if you were."

"Maybe somewhere in the future. In a couple of years..." Luke trails off uncertainly.

"Yeah." Calum breathes out in reply. "In the future."

"What, uh, what are we going to do about Michael?" Luke asks, bringing attention back to the situation at hand.

"Him and Ashton have to talk." Calum sighs as he rolls of the bed and stands up. "I know he's upset with him but he also needs him right now. More than ever."

"Where are you going?" Luke asks as he sees Calum making his way towards the door.

"To get Ashton before Michael wakes up."

*

Michael wakes up to the familiar pair of arms wrapped around his middle and with a small headache. He tries to snuggle more into his alpha's embrace but then he remembers what happened and he suddenly jumps up and away from Ashton's body sprawled behind him on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" He asks sharply before looking at Calum who's siting with Luke on the bed with a look that screams "Traitor".

"You gotta talk." Calum says clearly unbothered by the betrayed looks his best friend is giving him.

"Why? So he can tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Please Mikey, I'm sorry." Ashton finally speaks up and Michael's look softens just a little as he sees the alpha is clearly upset.

"Ashton." Michael sighs as he sits back down on the sofa, grumbling as Ashton quickly wraps himself around his side.

"I'm sorry. But like it was all just so sudden. One second you were telling me there's a baby inside you and the other how you want to get rid of it. I was panicking and I just..., I'm sorry." Ashton finally sighs before placing a kiss on Michael's cheek. "You know about my childhood. I guess we just never really spoke about what kind of father I'm planing on being. And that's probably because we are way too young and stupid to be having this conversation but well, we don't really have the choice now do we?" Ashton sighs. "You know my father left me, you know how that made, still makes me, feel. I came a long way from where I was. I know now that it's not my fault that he left me. But he did abandon me and it still hurts. It's probably never going to stop. And I promised to myself I'm never going to abandon any child of mine. I have sworn to myself that I will love them all no matter what."

"Ashton, I-" Michael tries to speak up but gets cut off before he can finish.

"It's ok Michael. I understand now that this has to be your decision. It's your body and you should have the full control over what happens to it. I'm sorry I made you feel like you don't have a choice." Ashton finishes up, his eyes suspiciously wet in the dim hotel light.

"I don't..." Michael tries to speak up but his voice doesn't cooperate properly. "I don't want to get rid of it." He finally manages to say it. "At least I don't think I do." He adds quickly.

"But... Before?" Ashton frowns confusedly at his mate.

"I only said it because I was afraid you'd be angry and wouldn't want it. But then you behaved like I don't have a choice and I felt trapped. It's my body and I felt like I was loosing control over it." Michael says it quietly.

"Oh Mikey, baby, I'm so sorry." Ashton apologises again, hugging Michael closer and leaving a couple of kisses on top of the peroxide locks.

"I'm scared Ash. I don't know what to do." Michael says quietly as he lets a couple of tears fall down his cheeks.

"Everything is going to be ok Mikey. Everything is going to be ok." Ashton promises.

And Luke thinks Ashton actually believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
